That's What You Get For Waking Up In Vegas
by DarkHeartKeyblade
Summary: On a group trip to Vegas, mysteries are solved, drunk mistakes are made, and a relationship is resurrected. Modern AU
1. Prologue

Hey every one! This is the fic that takes place WAY AFTER Jealousy. That being said, things in Zutara land have changed. It is most definetally a Zutara fic, but when the Zutara ness comes in, well, You shall see. :) The idea for this came to me when my best friend decided to yell "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR WAKING UP IN VEGAS" out of his car at me...... use that to figure out what happens in the future of this fic :) Please enjoy!

* * *

Katara did not understand why he had been invited. It was supposed to be a trip to Las Vegas with friends, not him. She couldn t even protest his presence out loud, for Aang would chastise her for even thinking of excluding the dark-haired man beside her. And Toph would make some kind of comment about how she was just upset that she didn t get her way. All she wanted was the man sitting two seats away from her at the airport to go away and never be heard from again.

"Here's your ticket, Katara!"

Katara smiled at Aang, who was holding out her plane ticket, waiting for her to take it.

"Thanks, Aang."

Aang nodded, happy that he had been of some use to her at all. He smiled at the infuriatingly silent man two seats down.

"Here's yours, Zuko."

Zuko, who had seemingly been asleep, eyes closed, arms crossed, opened his amber eyes and took the ticket from the younger man s hand, then resumed his earlier position. Katara glared at him.

"You could at least say thank you. I know your manners are nothing to be desired, but really? I know you can at least do that."

She could see his eyes open and slide in her direction. He considered her for a moment, then turned back to Aang.

"Thank you."

Aang shrugged, his proud smile becoming more nervous at the increasing tension between his two friends. When no one said anything, he escaped the situation and sat back with Toph in the row of chairs across from them. Katara shifted as she felt Zuko s eyes back on her. She feigned reading the information on her ticket to keep from looking at him. His eyes had always had an odd hypnotic effect on her that kept her from looking away. She didn t want to show him that weakness. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Zuko s eyes left her and he stood. He turned to Aang.

"I'll be back, I'm going to get something to eat."

Aang nodded and watched as Zuko stalked out of the room, Katara also watching discreetly from behind her ticket. She jumped when her brother's girlfriend, Suki, appeared at her shoulder, also watching Zuko leave.

"Could you at least try do go easy on him for once, Katara? His fiancee just left him, for God's sake. We invited him so that he could get away. I mean, I know you still haven't really forgiven him, But he doesn't need you treating him like that on top of everything else."

Katara wheeled around to face her friend.

"Hey, it's not my fault that Mai finally realized that he doesn't make good husband material, let alone a good boyfriend. Come on, you know what he did to me."

Suki looked uncomfortable.

"We all know, Katara. He betrayed your trust and kissed another girl. You've reminded us every time you've seen him or someone's mentioned him. But that doesn't make terrorizing him right. Besides, aren't you happy with Jet?"

Katara nodded.

"See? You already have more than he does. Take that for now and be happy."

Suki returned to her seat next to Sokka, who was fast asleep and snoring in his chair. Katara crossed her arms and slouched slightly in her chair, scowling. She had to admit: Suki had a valid point. As brooding and quiet as Zuko could be, he was even more brooding and quiet since Mai had left him. Katara was more than aware of the fact that Zuko had barely anyone who cared about him anymore. To have another person choose to leave him must have affected him deeply, no matter what he said or how he acted. But it didn't matter. He had hurt her. She had decided to make it her life's work to keep hurting him.

Katara once again tried to come up with a true, unbiased reason that Mai would have left Zuko. As boring and impassioned as the couple had been. Katara had to admit that there had been nothing wrong with the relationship. As far as she knew, Zuko hadn't betrayed MaI as he had betrayed her, and Mai hadn't done anything to upset Zuko. In fact, no one knew exactly why Mai had left him. He didn't talk about it, and Mai wouldn't speak to any of Zuko's friends about it. It was one big mystery.

Katara watched as Zuko re-entered the room, munching on a piece of pizza. As he sat two seats away from her, a wicked smile crossed her face as a brilliant idea entered her mind. She would use this convenient little trip to find out just what happened between Zuko and Mai. If it was the last thing she did. A similarly wicked laugh bubbled out of her, and she didn't notice a particular man give her a curious look.

* * *

So, what happened with Zuko and Mai? I'm sure Katara can't wait to find out.

Sorry if some 's or "s are missing, they all disappeared when I uploaded this . I'll be uploading the second chapter in a few minutes!

YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO

l  
l  
V


	2. A Failed Attempt

The plane ride was uneventful. Katara sat with Aang and Toph, while Sokka, Suki, and Zuko sat together. Katara had played card games with her friends for a couple hours, then they watched the in-flight movie and she read her book. She had looked over at her other friends occasionally. Sokka was sleep again, but seeing as he had been up very late stressing over the trip's details, she wasn't surprised. Suki had occupied herself talking to Zuko.

Katara wanted to growl every time Suki said something that made him smile. Why was she entertaining him? He didn't deserve it. He was a jerk who kissed another girl, and, in the long run, lost everything. She had to admit: she did see the near-hidden loneliness in his eyes when he had shown up at the airport and the gang was happily chatting, while he was off to the side, and again when Suki had turned to talk to Sokka once he woke up, and Zuko was on his own again. She had a feeling that she would see that look again when Jet met them in Vegas and Zuko was the only one without someone.

It was unusual, feeling bad for Zuko. It had been so long since she had felt anything but resentment for the man, but right there, on that plane, all she could feel was pity and sympathy. However, those feelings were not strong enough to make her not want to nose around in Zuko's now non-existent love life.

When the plane landed and everyone got off, Katara decided to offer to help Zuko find his bag so that she could get a chance to talk to him. That was how she got into the situation she was currently in.

She and Zuko were standing together awkwardly at baggage claim. She stole glances at the taller man as he meticulously scanned every bag as it passed, his fingers subconsciously tapping his black messenger bag. After five minutes of this, Katara finally spoke.

"So how are things?"

Zuko tilted his head toward her, an eyebrow raised.

"A few hours ago you were telling me off for having no manners, and now you'd like to know how I am?"

Katara blushed and nodded.

"Yes?"

They stared at each other for a moment, then Zuko returned his gaze to the rotating bags.

"Things are fine. I'm fine. How about you?"

Katara's eyes widened slightly. Though his tone was subtly sharp, she could tell he was trying to be sincere. She smiled up at him.

"I'm great, thanks!"

He nodded and crossed his arms.

"And how are things with Jet?"

Katara whirled to face him.

"Why are you asking me that?"

Zuko turned to her and raised his hands defensively, eyes widening.

"Look, I heard you were dating him, and you're my friend, so I thought-"

"Ha! You? My friend? What gave you that idea?"

Zuko looked stricken for a split second, but the look was gone before Katara could confirm seeing it. He looked back at the revolving bags, face devoid of emotion.

"There's mine."

He grabbed a large black duffel bag and swung it over his shoulder.

"I'll see you outside."

He turned and walked towards the exit. Katara watched him leave, then smacked her forehead. _'Stupid,' _she thought._ 'Why did you have to over react, he was finally being friendly.'_ She turned back to the baggage claim, saddened, and grabbed both of her blue bags as they passed. A thought struck her as she turned away. That was odd. She was sure that Zuko's bag had gone around two or three times before he took it.

* * *

When Katara finally got outside, she found everyone gathered on the sidewalk. Sokka stood proudly by the large car he had rented to transport the gang to the hotel.

"Here she is! What do you think?"

Zuko, who was leaning against one of the waist-high poles, spoke first.

"It's... very nice, Sokka. Good job."

Sokka nodded proudly as the group murmured their aproval.

"Suki thought so, too. Everybody climb in! Zuko and I will get the bags."

When Zuko brushed past Katara to get to the trunk, she silently wished she could survive until Jet arrived.

* * *

A'ight! Chapter two DONE. Katara is no closer to figuring it out, but now she has his odd behavior to think about. Hm..... Well, next chapter is the hotel! Let's hope things go better.

PRESS IT

l  
l  
V


	3. Friendships and Roommates

Here's chapter three. Which includes a peek into the past, and some mini-drama! Enjoy :) Italics = Flashback!

* * *

The car ride had been extremely uncomfortable for Katara. Even though Zuko had been delayed in getting in the car, he still ended up sitting next to her. He sat in his normal "I don't want to talk" position, arms crossed and head tilted down so his bangs shadowed his eyes. However, she knew he had been staring at her. She had felt his sharp golden eyes boring into her. Forcing herself not to look at him, she had flipped through the pictures on her phone. The sigh of relief she had released when Zuko climbed out of the car to help Suki check in was loud enough to cause Sokka to raise an eyebrow. Sokka had parked the car, and now the group was sitting in the car waiting for Zuko and Suki to return. Toph and Aang were discussing their favorite show, and Sokka was discovering the local radio stations.

Katara watched the hotel's entrance, waiting to see who would be coming to retrieve them. She knew she had to apologize to Zuko for what she said. It had been hurtful, and what made it worse was that she had wanted it to hurt him. She remembered how hard he had worked to try to regain her friendship after the breakup, and how adamant she had been against it. His final attempt about two months or so after their break up was the first that came to mind.

_Katara sat on her bed at her grandmother's house, talking on the phone with Suki. Suki had been trying to stop her from seeing Jet. She had been fond of Zuko, and found Jet to be a downgrade, but Katara did not agree. _

_Suki pleaded with Katara. "C'mon, girl! Listen to reason! Jet's a jerk! He comes nowhere close to-"_

_Katara shook her head. "But I really like him, Suki. He's always been so good to me, he really has. I... I'm just not sure what to do next."_

_Katara jumped at the sound of something hitting her window. "Suki, I'm going to have to call you back." Suki said goodbye and Katara hung up. She heard the sound again as she got up from her bed and walked over. She moved the curtains aside and pushed her window up. She wished she hadn't when she saw who it was._

_Zuko waved up at her, nervous and shy. "Hey, Katara."_

_Katara crossed her arms and glared at him. He was the absolute last person she wanted to see. "What do you want, Zuko? I thought I made it very clear that I really don't want to see you again."_

_In the sparse light from the street lamp and her window, she could just see his saddened expression. "I know, but I really wanted to talk to you."_

"_And calling isn't good enough?"_

_He gave her a weak smile. "You wouldn't have answered it."_

_Katara looked at her ex-boyfriend. He looked terrible. His hair was messier than usual, he was on the verge of terribly needing a shave, and he radiated exhaustion. She began to doubt that she was the only one affected by her decision to end the relationship. Sokka had told her that Zuko was doing everything he could to try and contact her. He figured that whatever Zuko had to say was really important. "Okay, I'll give you three minutes. What is it?"_

_Zuko sighed in relief, then looked up at her. "I know that you don't want to talk to me, but I've been thinking. I really lo-.... like you. You're nice and funny and just.... wonderful. The point is, I don't want to lose you as a friend. We went through it before and, I don't know about you, but I hated it."_

_Katara knew what he wanted. She knew and didn't like it. His speech was sweet, but she didn't want to be his friend, couldn't be his friend, because she didn't think she'd ever forgive him. Didn't want to. "No, Zuko. I don't care what you say. Your cute little words are not going to change my mind. I don't want to see you again."_

_Zuko looked hurt. "But, Katara, we were-"_

"_A mistake. I never should have dated you. Jet was right. You were only going to hurt me in the end."_

_Shock registered on his face. "Jet?"_

_She steeled herself to whatever emotion Zuko was going to show next. "Yes, Jet. We've been on a couple dates."_

_She could just hear his sharp intake of breath. For a moment, there was nothing but silence. Katara watched Zuko as he stared down the street. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable by the time he broke the silence. "So... we can't be friends?"_

"_No."_

"_Ah.... and you and Jet.... are going to be.... together?_

"_Most likely."_

"_I see..... Well, I won't bother you again, then."_

"_Thank you."_

_He turned away. "Goodbye, Katara."_

And true to his word, he did not bother her about friendship, or anything, for two years. Until he ended up invited to the same Vegas trip that she was taking. Katara slid down in her seat in the car. She wondered what he thought that night when she told him that he was seeing another man so soon after breaking it off with him. Was he hurt? Angry? Accepting? She couldn't tell which was worse. She jumped at the sound of someone tapping on the passenger side window. Sokka opened the window and Zuko stuck his head in. "We got the rooms, come grab your stuff and come on in."

He withdrew his head and Sokka opened the trunk. Katara climbed out and joined Suki, Sokka, and Zuko at the back of the car. Everyone got their bags and went into the hotel. They separated at the elevators, the girls took one and the boys took the other. Once Suki pressed the button for a floor near the top, she turned to her friends excitedly. "Wait until you see these rooms! Two bedroom suites!"

Toph rolled her unseeing eyes. "Yeah, I just can't wait to see it." She stuck her tongue out at Suki, then leaned back against the elevator wall. Suki stared at her friend. There was a long awkward moment. "Well... that killed the mood."

The elevator dinged and the girls stepped out into the fancy hotel hallway. Suki decided against waiting for the guys and led the girls down to their rooms. They stopped at the end of the hall. Suko turned to Katara, looking slightly nervous. "Uh, Katara. I've got some bad news."

Katara blinked, confused, as the guys came up behind her. "Bad news?"

"Yeah... Toph called the second bedroom in our suite for her and Aang... so..."

"So...?"

Zuko stepped in behind her. "She's trying to say that you and I are sharing the other suite."

Katara dropped her carry-on bag. "What?!? Me room with him, are you crazy?!?"

Toph winced. "Sorry, Sweetness. But I wanted to bond with Suki, so I asked to room with her."

Katara fumed at her friends. She was going to be staying with Zuko all week?!? She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Relax, sis. You'll be in separate rooms! Besides, Jet will be here in what, two days?" Katara nodded. "Then you'll only be alone with the jerk for two days."

Zuko smacked his palm to his forehead. "I'm right here, you know."

Sokka turned and looked at him for a moment, then turned back to his sister as if Zuko had never spoken. "You'll be fine."

Katara looked back and forth between Zuko and her brother. Finally, she signed, resigned. "Fine. I'll room with Zuko."

Sokka nodded. "All right, everybody! Let's unpack!" Suki pulled out their room key and Katara watched as the group moved into their suite. She heard someone clearing their throat behind her. She turned to see Zuko half way in their suite. "Come on in."

Zuko held the door for her as she moved into the living area of their suite. It looked comfortable. There was a sofa, love seat, and chair oriented around a coffee table, all facing a large television. On the side wall was a large window giving a spectacular view of the city and the desert beyond. A small hall led to the two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a small area to eat in. Katara approved. She made a beeline for the farthest of the rooms. "I call this one!" She heard Zuko laugh as she threw open the door and ran inside.

It was comfortable, but modest, with a large bed, bedside tables, a set of drawers, a mirror, and a small closet. She placed her bags against the closet and threw herself onto the bed. A girlish giggle escaped her. She absolutely loved vacations. There was a certain thrill in staying in a lovely room that wasn't her own in a place she didn't grow up in. She snuggled one of the pillows and lay still for a few silent moments. There was a gentle knock on her door. "Hey, Katara?"

She rolled to face the door and noticed that Zuko had changed into shorts and a t-shirt. She tried to ignore the small voice in her head screaming about how good her ex looked. "Yeah, Zuko?"

He held up two card keys. "Here's your key and the one we grabbed for Jet. Just thought I'd give it to you now." Katara sat up and held a hand out. He smiled and placed the cards in her hand. She smiled back. "Thanks."

"No problem." He turned to leave.

"Zuko, wait." He turned around, a cutely curious look on his face. Katara played with the cards in her hands for a moment. "I'm.... sorry, about what I said at the airport. I was out of line."

Zuko smiled again. "Don't worry about it. I almost forgot about it already. Must be the trip." He gave her a small wave and left. Katara watched the empty doorway for a moment, then flopped back on the bed. Maybe the next couple of days wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

In the other suite, Suki and Toph sat together at the small dining area while the boys watched TV. The girls smiled at each other. Suki checked off a point in the notebook in front of her. "Operation Steam phase one: complete."  


* * *

Oh dear, Suki and Toph are plotting something! And Katara is warming up to Zuko a bit, in more ways than one, I might add :) I'll try to update soon!

PRESS THE LOVELY BUTTON TO REMIND DARKHEART TO BRING ON SMEXY ZUTARA-NESS!

l  
l  
V


End file.
